<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always here by Killer99</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450752">Always here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer99/pseuds/Killer99'>Killer99</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Always [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Air Force, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Coma, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Life, Mpreg, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer99/pseuds/Killer99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Comas and baby's are the best reason to not sleep. But love and happiness are the best reasons to smile.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Always [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here is the link to the song<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypQMbgXYOHA</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh oh oh<br/>Oh oh oh<br/>I'm unashamed of my mistakes<br/>I walked the path I had to take<br/>It's made me who I am today<br/>This reign of hate is done<br/>We're gonna take this over now<br/>And we've only just begun"</p>
<p>It was the longest time of his life, not knowing how Alex was mentally. Physically, Alex was doing fine. Perfect even according to the doors. It had been a week since the surgery to amputate Alex's leg and he was still in the medical coma. No sign of waking up. Their baby girl had kicked every organ she could reach nonstop for days not letting Michael rest for a even a minute. </p>
<p>"Here I am<br/>This is all of me<br/>I'm not hiding<br/>I'm standing tall for all to see<br/>Here I am"</p>
<p>On the only night their daughter had been quiet and Michael had been dozing in the chair next to Alex's bed had the sounds of groaning permeate the room. Eyes shooting open and Michael struggling to stand up he reached for the call button. Alex's eyes fluttered in the dim light of the room.<br/>"I'm right here, baby. Right by your side."</p>
<p>"There is nothing bigger<br/>Nothing brighter than a future I see<br/>So if you find it hard to breathe<br/>You can put your faith in me<br/>I'll be the light that leads your way<br/>We are the voice of a generation<br/>So take your chance and don't back down"</p>
<p>Alex's eyes finally fluttered open as the doctor came into the room. Michael moved back so she could read the machines and adjust the medicine. <br/>"Alex, baby. I'm right here. Can you see me?"<br/>Alex nodded his head while looking at the halo of curls around Michael's head. <br/>"Good baby, good. Can you stay awake for me?"<br/>Again Alex nodded and the doctor started asking her questions.</p>
<p>"Here I am<br/>This is all of me<br/>I'm not hiding<br/>I'm standing tall for all to see<br/>Here I am<br/>There is nothing bigger<br/>Nothing brighter than a future I see<br/>Take this chance<br/>Take a stand<br/>Take this chance<br/>Don't back down"</p>
<p>After the round of questions from the doctor Alex started dropping again. Michael found his chair and sat down again. Holding one hand to his belly and the other on Alex's face he whispered softly.<br/>"Alex. It's okay love, go to sleep."<br/>Alex started shaking his head 'no'.<br/>"Alex, I'll be right here until you wake up again. Okay?"<br/>And with that, Alex fell asleep once more.</p>
<p>"Take this chance (oh oh oh)<br/>Take a stand (oh oh oh)<br/>Take this chance (oh oh oh)<br/>Don't back down (oh oh oh)<br/>Here I am<br/>This is all of me<br/>I'm not hiding<br/>I'm standing tall for all to see"</p>
<p>The next afternoon Alex woke up with a clearer mind and was able to come off his breathing tube. By evening he was joking around with Michael and had made plans to paint the nursery a soft blue.</p>
<p>"Here I am<br/>There is nothing bigger<br/>Nothing brighter than a future I see" </p>
<p>The way ahead is going to be tough for Alex and Michael but with the happiness they poses and the baby girl they love, nothing will stop them. <br/>So take this chance<br/>Don't back down<br/>Take a stand<br/>And never let them bring you down, so<br/>Take this chance<br/>Don't back down<br/>And never let them bring you down<br/>Take this chance<br/>Don't back down<br/>Take a stand<br/>And never let them bring you down</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>